


Eddsworld One-Shots

by Postal_Service



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, just ask for anything i'll do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Service/pseuds/Postal_Service
Summary: Just ask for any ship in any situation. Or any not ship. I don't care just give me something to write and I'll probably do it. I was in the mood to write short stories so yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

Next page for sTUFF


	2. Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a prompt. Edd forces Tord on a Ferris wheel with Tom and it's fluffy and cyute and stuff. Takes place before The End where they still "hate" each other LOOOOLL

"Here we are!"

A giant Ferris wheel towered overhead, illuminating in the late afternoon dimness. Luckily this park was open a while, or else Edd would've taken everyone home. 

Tord took one look up at it and sat down on the pavement casually. Not today. Edd looked down, confused. "Aw, you going to ride it?"

"Nah. I've had my fill of excitement for the day." He said calmly, remembering the other roller coasters he had been forced on. At least they go so fast you don't realize how high you are. 

Of course Tom used this to make fun of Tord. "Hah, no way, you're just scared!" He ruffled Tord's hair, receiving a growl. "Don't touch that."

Tom rolled his eyes and looked back at Edd. "Are you going to ride it?"

Edd sighed in response. "Matt's way too scared and I'm not going to leave him by himself." He pointed back to where Matt had isolated himself to some claw machines. Far away from the Ferris wheel. 

Tom shrugged. "Then let's go. I don't want to be the only one up there."

"But you love these!"  
"Nah, it's okay. Let's go."  
"NO!"

Edd held a finger in front of Tom's mouth defiantly. "You shush. You're going to ride this with someone. Tord, go ride the Ferris wheel." 

Tord stood up, taken aback. "Excuse me? I don't like him. Why on Earth would I ride a slow.... super tall.... spinning death wheel?"

Edd rolled his eyes, shoving his two friends together and pushing them forward in the line. "It's not a death wheel Tord. You've survived aaaalllll day. Just do this for Tom!"

"But I hate him!"  
"He really hates me."  
"Don't agree with me!!"

Edd narrowed his eyes at both of them, shutting them up. "Fine. I'll ride this stupid thing." Tord finally said, stepping to the side to make a foot of space between him and Tom and crossed his arms. 

The wait took forever, and the entire time Tord was nervously tapping his arm. Tom turned to him, trying to be civil since Edd and Matt weren't over there. "How much longer do you think this is going to take?"

"Too long." Tord responded, sideways glancing at the wait time. Two minutes. He shuddered. Tom shrugged, turning back to the front of the line and falling silent again. 

Once they got to the front, Tom excitedly nudged Tord and pointed. "Come on, best buddy!" He grinned, ignoring Tord's frown. 

The employee sat them down next to each other, forcing them to get uncomfortably close. Tord uneasily looked at Tom as the bar was lowered down. 

"Okay, you're about to see that this is SO much cooler than you think." Tom said, still having that stupid smile on his face. 

Tord gripped the bar nervously, laughing it off. "Y-Yeah!! Super cool..." he watched the employee turn on the ride, and he nervously looked at Tom again as it started up. 

"Dude. Don't worry." He said as they went up a little higher. It seemed to take forever, slowly going up. But it really didn't take that long when they were nearly at the top. 

Tom gasped like a little kid and went to tell Tord something when he saw his eyes were shut. He nudged him again. "Open your eyes!!"

Tord quickly opened them, forgetting that they were up so high. It was... awesome. It was almost entirely dark by now, and the lights of all the rides and all the homes and everything were shining brightly. 

He hadn't realized how long he was staring until he felt Tom looking at him. Tord turned to face Tom, seeing he had leaned in a little and was staring with wide eyes. 

Tord tilted his head. "Hva?"

Tom sat up again and blinked. "What?"

"I said what."  
"No, I said what."  
"I said what in Norwegian, densehead." Tord said, flicking Tom's forehead. 

Tom rolled his eyes and laughed, taking notice that the ride had slowed down with them at the top. He knew it slowed down, but didn't think it would happen this early. 

"We stopped." Tord said, looking down at ground. He looked back up, eyes wide. "Why did we stop?"

Tom pat his shoulder, and spoke soothingly. "It's FINE, Tord. It's supposed to stop. So you can see everything really well."

Tord looked at him skeptically a moment, and then decided to believe him. "Oh." He sat back against the seat, staring straight forward. 

Tom stared at him again, looking as if he were deciding whether to do something or not. Tord noticed again, definitely wondering what he was thinking. 

"What, Tom??"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Is there a reason you keep looking at me?"  
"I'm not looking at you. It just looks like it cause my eyes."  
"Then why do I feel you looking at me?"  
"It's an optical illusion, you just THINK I'm looking at you."

Tom uneasily looked down at the controls, seeing the employee look really confused. Something was messed up with the ride. Better not let Tord find out. 

"Are we supposed to stop for this long?" Tord said- his hint of anxiety all too clear. Tom nodded reassuringly. "Yeah. They keep us up here a while. It's normal, don't worry."

They sat in silence for about five more minutes, until it was just suffocatingly quiet. "Why did you ever change hoodie colours?" Tom asked, wanting to make conversation. 

Tord shrugged. "I didn't like black anymore. Red is a lot cooler. Plus it looks like blooooood." He said, baring his teeth jokingly. Tom laughed. "Cool. Though a little creepy."

"I am creepy." Tord responded, smiling. "Not as creepy as you."

"How am I creepy?"  
"Your eyes are creepy. And your affair with your guitar."  
"It's not a GUITAR it's a BASS."

Tord rolled his eyes. "Same thing." He smirked, looking as Tom narrowed his eyes challengingly. "Nuh-uh, those two things are totally different. Bass guitars and normal guitars are on entirely different pitches."

"Are not."  
"Are too!"  
"Not."  
"TOO!!"  
"NOT!"  
"Agh whatever, my affair with Susan isn't as bad as your stupid hentai." Tom smirked back, knowing he'd get something out of that. 

"Did you just say 'stupid'?"  
"What are you gonna do about it, lil Tordie?"

Tord lunged at Tom, right as the ride started back up. The seat rocked back and forth, causing Tord and Tom's faces to crash into each other. Tord internally screamed, scrambling to sit himself up. 

Tom and Tord sat up, completely red faced as the ride calmed back down. It was nearly a full minute until one of them spoke. 

"Hm. Okay. Well. You see, I was going to do that. And that was actually not that bad. Cause I like you."

Tord turned to Tom. "What?"

Tom leaned in, kissing Tord a lot softer than they accidentally had earlier. Tord's eyes widened in confusion- not moving even after Tom backed up. He blinked, locked in some trance. 

"Uh... are you alright..?"

Their cart was finally on the ground, and the bar was lifted up by the employee. 

Tom got out, nervously holding Tord's arms and keeping him steady. Tord looked up, still looking tranced. "I think I like you too."

Tom smiled, letting go of his arms as he saw Edd run up, looking giddy. "Omg omg omg I got your picture--" 

Tom flushed red as Edd showed the picture that the cameras had taken. It was when Tom and Tord crashed into each other. 

"You guys LooK rIDICULOUS!!" Edd laughed, putting arms around both their shoulders. "Ahhhhh come on, let's go get Matt and go home."


End file.
